Bobobobo Bobobo: Genkitousen!
by sweetspice123
Summary: CHAPTER 6 FINALLY UP! It is a whole lot more insane and humorous than Randori. It is in the same time period though this time Bobobo is instead fighting the ancient hair hunters from Tsurulina the 1st era! Will he win this fight? Plz review n enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Genkitousen**

**Episode 1: Nonsensical Madness returns!**

* * *

On the farthest side of the galaxy there lived a man.

A man with the power to change the world.

A man who, well, is stuck in a puddle?

"YEA! THAT'S RIGHT! THAT MAN IS ME, BOBOBO-BO BO-BOBO AND I'M GONNA CHANGE THE WORLD ONCE I GET OUTTA THIS PUDDLE WHEN IT EVAPORATES IN 20 YEARS!" our favorite muscule head hero giggled as he began to sink.

"AH! BOBOBO THAT'S QUICK SAND NOT A PUDDLE! YOU'LL NEVER GET OUTTA THERE!" a girl with black hair slightly curled out with a singled bang over her seemingly large forehead yelled to Bobobo.

"AHH! YUKI COVER THAT THING UP! IT'S SHINING ALL THE LIGHT ON ME! AH! I'M SINKING MORE! NO! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!?" Bobobo cried as he sank even quicker.

"HEY! MY FOREHEAD IS NOT BIG! AND BESIDES, MAYBE YOU SHOULD LOSE A COUPLE OF POUNDS LIKE I SUGGESTED!" Yuki yelled to Bobobo.

"WAHAHAHA! I'M JUST A LITTLE MEATY! IS THAT SO WRONG!?" Bobobo cried, his tears wetting the sand, causing him to sink even faster.

"AGH! BOBOBO! STOP CRYING OR YOU'LL NEVER GET OUT!" Yuki cried, trying to pull Bobobo out, who wouldn't budge.

"DON'T WORRY! I'LL SAVE YOU! ME! LOVE HUNTER Y…" Don Patch, I mean Love Hunter Y yelled as he fell from the sky, taking a very long pause.

"Um…Don Patch-"

"YUKI DIDN'T YOU HEAR HIM!? HE'S LOVE HUNTER Y NOT DON PATCH!"

"YOU IDIOT! I'M LOVE HUNTER Y 2.0! THAT OUTDATED VERSION IS BENEITH ME!" Love Hunter Y screamed, with a giant 2 on his chest.

"But, what should we do. Bobobo might sink if we don't do something." Yuki cried.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. He's be out like…well…what's a good joke to say Yuki?" Love Hunter Y asked.

"Huh!? You mean you didn't even read the script?" Yuki asked, scrolling through Don Patch's lines.

"HEY! GUYS! I NEED HELP! PLEASE!" Bobobo cried.

"Shh! Wait a minute! So you said this line, there's mine…" Yuki said as he pointed to the words on the script.

"AH! NO!" Bobobo cried as he completely sunk to the bottom.

"How come it just goes blank right here?" Yuki wondered.

"Well…that's because…I'm not Love Hunter Y 2.0...I am…BOBOBO-BO BO-BOBO!" Bobobo screamed, coming out of a Don Patch costume.

"AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!? B-B-But, if you're Bobobo, then…w-who the heck was that that just sunk?" Yuki wondered, looked back in horror and confusion.

"WHAT!? I-It can't be!" Yuki cried.

"IT IS!" Bobobo yelled.

"IT'S THE GHOST OF DON PATCH!" the two yelled in unison.

"HOW COULD YOU TWO JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THAT TO DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH! CURSE YOU BOTH! RAWR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Don Patch screamed, shooting a weird laser at Bobobo.

"Wait a minute!" Yuki walked over to the ghost and put her hand out to him, with flour on her fingers.

"YOU'RE NO GHOST! YOU JUST PUT FLOUR ON YOU! What a dirty trick!" Yuki yelled, punching Don Patch.

"But how could he be covered in flower?" Yuki wondered, then bent down to touch the quicksand.

"No way! T-This isn't quicksand…it's…it's…"

"IT'S A CAKE OF WONDERFUL THINGS!" Bobobo smiled as he came out of the quicksand covered in icing.

"WAIT HOW'D YOU COME OUTTA THERE!?" Yuki cried.

"I DON'T KNOW BUT WHAT I DO KNOW IS THAT WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR LIFTOFF IF WE DON'T HURRY UP!" Bobobo yelled, pulling Yuki and running as fast as he could to a giant rocket, which had Don Patch's face on it.

"WHAT!? WHAT THE HECK!?" YUKI SCREAMED AT THE SIGHT, as she and Bobobo came to a strange white room.

"…You have the right to remain silent." a deep voice said.

"What's going on-"

"Shh. Exactly what are you asking me…?" Bobobo wondered.

"Did you do it?" the man asked as he was hidden behind a large black chair.

"Do what?" Yuki wondered.

"Did you…EAT THE CHEESE!?" Don Patch screamed tackling Bobobo.

"AH! DON PATCH!" Yuki screamed.

"AGH! GET OFF OF ME YOU REJECT! YA! YUKI HELP ME! AGH! HE BITE MY EAR!" Bobobo cried.

"Hehehe, well, I guess we can go straight to the episode now. Hahaha." Yuki giggled, putting a giant card in front of the camera that read the Chapter's title.

_**BEGINNING OF EPISODE**_

"Hey, Bobobo. I've been meaning to ask you something." Yuki wondered.

"WHAT IS IT NOW YUKI!? ARE YOU GONNA SAY HOW I LOOK LIKE A BEAVER AGAIN!?" Bobobo cried, in a pond chewing on wooden sticks.

"Well, one if you didn't do that I wouldn't call you a beaver and two, that's not what I was gonna say. I was wondering who the girl you traveled with before was. The girl with the pink hair." Yuki wondered.

"Oh! Beauty!…NO!!!!!!!!!!!! BEAUTY!!!!!!!!!!!!! I MISS YOU SO MUCH! WAHAHAHA!" Bobobo cried at a grave that had Beauty's name and picture on it.

"WAIT, BOBOBO! BEAUTY'S NOT DEAD!" Don Patch yelled.

"Wha..? YEA! BEAUTY!" Bobobo cried, hugging a Beauty plush doll.

"I'VE COME UP WITH A NEW MISSION! WE"RE GONNA REFORM THE TEAM! YEA! CUZ I MISS BEAUTY SO MUCH! WAHAHA! I MISS HER SCREAMING AT ME AND CALLING ME AN IDIOT ALL THE TIME! OH BEAUTY! YUKI YOU'RE WAY TOO NICE!" Bobobo cried on the ground.

"Well, let's go! We're gonna reform the team no matter what it takes! Hahaha!" Patches yelled, in a princess dress and sipping tea.

"Well…After my tea time that is." Patches said as she and Bobobette sipped tea from small, purple cups.

"HEY! THIS IS NO TIME TO BE SIPPING TEA! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA FIND YOUR FRIENDS!" Yuki yelled.

"Oh yea! That's right! BLAST OFF!" Bobobo screamed as the room became a rocket and shot up, but crashed right after.

"NO! I'M A DISGRACE!" Bobobo cried.

"COME ON! LET'S GO! NOW!" Don Patch screamed, pulling his two friends as he ran through the streets and not looking both ways. Suddenly, however, a pink car hit Don Patch and sent all three of them flying into a tree.

"What was that?" the man in the pink car wondered. He stepped out of the car to get a glimpse.

"What did you hit?" a girl said in the car, stepping out as well.

She had straight pink hair that came to her shoulders and big sapphire blue eyes wearing a white cropped jacket with a red heart on the back, a hot-pink shirt with red lining at the bottom of it that stopped right above her belly button, large black wristbands with pink and white hearts on it, blue jeans with red hearts on the pockets, a white belt with a pink heart buckle, and black shoes.

"Softon, I don't think we can afford you hitting someone else. Remember when you hit that little kid in the schoolyard?" the girl asked.

"I know, Beauty. That cost me a FORTUNE!" Softon yelled, with a pink ice cream head and white eyes, a black and red jacket with a pink ice cream picture on the back, blue jeans and brown shoes to match the extravagant pink car.

"OW, OW, OW! A Splinter-WAH!" Yuki cried as she fell out of the tree and to the ground.

"WATCH OUT YUKI! AH!" Bobobo and Don Patch cried as they both fell on top of Yuki.

"AGH! GET OFF OF ME!" Yuki cried.

"No way…" Softon said, he and Beauty's mouth's open but ultimately speechless.

"Huh…? BEAUTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bobobo cried, running slowly toward Beauty with his arms open.

"BOBOBO!" Beauty smiled and did the same action Bobobo did.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH BEAUTY! YUKI SO BORING AND NEVER YELLS AT ME LIKE YOU DID! OH, I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU AFTER THESE LONG 3 YEARS!" Bobobo cried, hugging Beauty to the point that she couldn't breathe.

"OH! COME HERE SOFTON! I MISSED YOU TOO!" Bobobo cried, squeezing Softon tightly as well.

"Hehe, I-it's great to see you too, Bobobo, but can you please let go of me…I-I can't breathe." Beauty said, blue in the face.

"NO! I'M A MONSTER! I KILLED BEAUTY! WAHAHAHA!" Bobobo cried.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME! I MEAN I AM YOUR TRUE LOVE, RIGHT!?" Patches screamed out in a wedding dress. "GO AWAY! I HATE YOU PATCHES! YOU'RE SO CRUEL!" Bobobo cried.

"GRR, WHY YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!? I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU DIE AND BURN IN HELL AND COME BACK SO I CAN KILL YOU AGAIN!" Patches screamed, stomping on Bobobo.

"Well, I see you guys haven't changed at all." Beauty smiled, getting up off the ground and dusting herself off. Yuki just stared at Beauty, who was watching her old friend act _normal _in their sense of the word.

_So this is her. The pink haired girl that traveled with Bobobo when he defeat those Hair Hunters 3 years ago._ Yuki thought to herself.

"Hello. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Softon." Softon smiled, giving Yuki his had to shake.

"…I'm Yuki. A pleasure to meet you." Yuki smiled, shaking Softon's hand.

"Aww! Beauty I missed you so much! I just wanna get you a gift but too bad it's not in my budget!" Bobobo cried.

"Then why'd you say it?" Beauty asked, annoyed. "YEA! THAT'S THE BEAUTY I LOVE!" Bobobo cried, still happy to see Beauty.

"HAHAHA! BEAUTY DIDN"T GROW! AHAHAHA! NOW I'M TALLER AND BETTER THAN HER!" Don Patch laughed, in stilts.

"AHAHHA-WAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Don Patch cried as he fell on Bobobo.

"STUPID DON PATCH!" Bobobo screamed as he put Don Patch on a rotisserie to burn.

"Well, anyways…Oh! I'm so sorry, I'm being rude. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Beauty, and you are…?"

"Yuki. My name's Yuki. Nice to meet you." Yuki smiled at Beauty, who was actually shorter than her.

"Aww! Beauty, Yuki and you are the same age but she's even taller than you, too." Bobobo laughed.

(Inferring that Yuki is also 18 like Beauty is now. And Beauty is also still only 5 feet tall like she was in the original Bobobo series)

"Hey! I'm sorry if I'm not a Jolly Green Giant like you Bobobo-" Beauty yelled, though Bobobo began to sulk in a corner before she could finish.

"S-So I am a Giant Good for nothing. WAHAHAHHA! I'M JUST GONNA DROWN MYSELF IN CHOCOLATE!" Bobobo cried.

"NO! THAT'S MINE!" Don Patch screamed.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT FOR IT!?" Bobobo yelled, in boxing gear.

"YEA!" Don Patch yelled, suddenly growing muscles and charging at Bobobo.

"Hehehe…" Softon, Beauty, and Yuki laughed sarcastically.

"So, how'd you guys get all the way on this side of town? Or should I even ask?" Beauty wondered.

"Bobobo crashed his rocket here so we've walked about 20 miles following Don Patch who obviously has no sense of direction." Yuki answered.

"Hehe, I figured that." Beauty giggled.

"Well, anyways, We've gotta reform the team so we can defeat the army of Hair Hunters from the first Maruhage Empire, when Tsurulina the 1st was in charge." Bobobo said, getting serious as Don Patch was on the ground battered and bruised.

"Wait, Bobobo why didn't you bring that up at the beginning of the episode? How come you're just saying that now when the episode's almost over." Yuki wondered.

"Well they can read! I mean they wouldn't have clicked on our story if they didn't read the summary!" Bobobo screamed. "Well how are we gonna do that?" Beauty wondered.

"Yea! Remember, you ate Jelly Jiggler, Bobobo and my poor Hatenko is roaming in space cuz your punch was like a thousand oxen. OH MY POOR HATENKO! WAHAHA!" Don Patch cried.

"And I haven't seen or heard from Hekun and Pokomi since we beat Tsuru Tsurulina the 3rd." Beauty said.

"Well, I guess we're gonna have to look for them!" Bobobo yelled, handing everyone walkie talkies and a black detective suit.

"Well, this is nice Bobobo, but these suits only work at night you do know that?" Softon said, ruining Bobobo's entire plan.

"NO! MY PLAN IS RUINED! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING SOFTON!" Bobobo cried.

"Well, we can still use the walkie talkies and split up, Bobobo." Yuki said, trying to calm him down.

"YES! YOU'RE RIGHT! EVERYBODY SPLIT UP!" Bobobo yelled, as he began to run and fade away to find his friends.

"Well, he's in a hurry." Softon said.

"NO! I'M GONNA FIND THEM FIRST! YA!" Don Patch screamed as he ran behind Bobobo, racing him actually.

"Well, I'll scout them myself. I'll drive around the city and ask around." Softon said getting into his car and driving away.

"Hey, Yuki, you and I can go together since you don't really know what they look like, okay?" Beauty smiled.

"Sure. That's a lot easier for me. Let's go." Yuki smiled as she and Beauty walked away, however someone in the trees was spying on them.

"So, Bobobo's after my lord? I'll see to it that he doesn't get all his little friend back. AHAHAHA-OW!" a man in the trees laughed before he feel straight onto his head. He was wearing a black body suit with pink armor and gold boots. He was also bald but had long eye lashes and a puffy beard.

"I HAVE TO TELL LORD TSURULINA!" the man yelled, hopping through the trees away from the camera.

**Well, That was episode 1! Hope ya liked it! Stay tuned for Episode 2! Bye Bye!**

***Yuki is the girl at the very end of Shinsetsu that Bobobo saves. If you haven't seen what she looked like in that series then here's the page at photobucket.**

**/albums/hh215/MewCrew/Shinsetsu%20Bobobo%20Volume%207/Afterwards/?action=view¤t;=CCF10052008_**

_***If you all haven't figured it out yet, Randori Bobobo will be discontinued cuz I couldn't think of anything else to write in it. I'll still leave it up for everyone that liked the way it was going and it will have a complete sign on it as well since it will no longer be worked on, but trust me, **_**Genkitousen **_**will be SO MUCH BETTER and a LOT funnier. Thanx and bye bye! **_**:D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Genkitousen**

**Episode 2: High School is such a pain when you have a friend like Bobobo!**

* * *

The cameras were set in a small apartment building, or more in depth a pink and purple room with so many stuffed animals that you couldn't even walk.

A snoring girl with long blonde hair lied in the bed, drooling.

Suddenly, however, she opened her big, bright blue eyes and awoke.

She sat up on the bed, rubbing her eyes, then looked at a purple, cat shaped clock on her dresser which read **8:17am**.

"Huh..? WA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH CRAP WE'RE GONNA BE LATE AGAIN!" the girl screamed, sprinting out her room and into another room, where a boy with spiky white hair and a golden ring in his lip slept soundly.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IT'S ALMOST 8:30!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the girl screamed.

The boy immediately awoke and his golden eyes were alert. "I'M UP! I'M UP! WHAT HAPPENED!?" he cried, his hair messy.

"IT'S ALMOST 8:30! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE AGAIN! LOOK!" the girl cried, showing him her purple cat clock.

"AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMNIT! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER, POKOMI!?" the boy screamed jumping straight outta bed.

"HEY! It's not my fault you don't know how to wake up!" Pokomi yelled.

The two of them then crowded in the one bathroom in the apartment.

"HEY! HEPPOKOMARU, MOVE! I'M FIRST!" Pokomi yelled.

"Oldest goes first!" Heppokomaru yelled.

"Well if that's the case, then shortest goes first! Now move! AH! Hey! OPEN THE DOOR!" Pokomi cried, banging on the door that she was now locked out of.

"You can wait 5 minutes." Heppokomaru laughed inside the bathroom.

"Brushing your teeth only takes 2! What else is so important that takes 3 extra minutes!? Huh!?" Pokomi screamed in rage.

"Well, I've teeth, comb my hair, put my earrings in, put some lotion on, I mean who wants to be ashy?"

"GOSH! YOU SOUND LIKE A GIRL! I'M THE ONE THAT SHOULD BE SAYING THOSE THINGS!" Pokomi cried.

"AGH!" Pokomi yelled in anger, sitting next to the bathroom door, waiting. About 5 minutes later, he came out.

"Finally! Took you long enough!" Pokomi yelled slamming the door in her older brother's face.

However, he just laughed and walked to his room, and looked at Pokomi's clock again, which read **8:24pm**.

"AGH! POKOMI HURRY! WE'VE ONLY GOT 6 MINUTES!" Heppokomaru cried running into his closet.

"WELL It's not my fault you take ages to brush your teeth!" Pokomi yelled, with dissolved toothpaste on her mouth. Then the two both rushed to get their school uniforms on.

"HURRY UP POKOMI! I'M ABOUT TO LOCK YOU IN HERE!" Heppokomaru screamed, straightening his uniform jacket, which matched the black pants and white dress top with red buttons, with the jacket being black with a red collar and gold buttons.

"WAIT A MINUTE! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU GET ALL GROOMED UP LIKE YOU'RE GOING TO A RED CARPET EVENT, BUT I DON'T SEE THAT HAPPENING ANY TIME SOON!" Pokomi yelled.

"Well it's not my fault you sit in the bathroom for 10 minutes trying to readjust your bra to make it look like you've got boobs, by I don't see those coming anytime soon either!" Heppokomaru joked to his sister, then threw a bottle of shampoo at him.

"What the-YOU LITTLE-"

"AGH! IT'S 8:30! CRAP!" Pokomi cried, running into her room to get dressed before her brother beat her up.

"Okay! I'm ready!" Pokomi said, running out of her room with a purple bag full of papers in her uniform, which was similar to her brother's, only instead of black pants, her uniform had a red skirt and black stockings.

"How do I look? Great! Let's go!" The two said to each other in perfect unison, and sprinted out the door.

However Heppokomaru sprinted back to lock the door, then he ran off to school.

**With Bobobo and Don Patch**

The two were huffing and puffing at the top of Mt. Fuji.

"Haha…I-I won…" Bobobo said, then fainting and turning into a skeleton.

"MWAHAHAHAHHA! YES! I'VE DONE IT! I'VE KILLED BOBOBO! YES! NOW I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER! YAHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHA!!!" Don Patch laughed maniacally.

"Ha! TRICKED YA! GET OUTTA HERE!" Bobobo yelled, kicking Don Patch toward the sun.

"AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M MELTING! NO! NO! NO!" Don Patch cried.

"Calm down! It's only cardboard!" Bobobo yelled, as it showed that they were on a safe set inside a studio.

"…Oh…Hehehe, well that changes everything. Hehe." Don Patch said, embarrassed.

"YA! GET BACK IN THERE!" Bobobo yelled, kicking Don Patch into a book, where he followed and the book closed, showing a bad drawing of Bobobo and Don Patch on it.

"Hm. What's this? WHA!? _The Tale of Don Patch the Incredible Savior_?" A random child read on the cover of the book.

However, suddenly the Bobobo drawing punched the Don Patch drawing and the title changed to _The Tale of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo the Incredible Savior_.

"Hm. Interesting." The kid said as he sat the book back down and began to walk away, however…"HEY! YOU LITTLE RAT! HOW DARE YOU PUT DOWN A BOOK ABOUT ME!? I MEAN IT'S ME!" Bobobo screamed, throwing a bomb at the kid and blowing him up.

"WHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!? BOBOBO ARE YOU CRAZY!? THAT"S KID HAD THE NEWEST PAIR OF SNEAKERS ON! WE HAVE TO HAVE THEM SO WE CAN GET SOME MONEY BY SELLING THEM ON EBAY!" Don Patch yelled.

"OMG, YOU'RE RIGHT!" Bobobo yelled, rewinding the entire scene to where the kid sat the book down.

Bobobo then came out of the book and took the shoes off of the kid, who was paused like the rest of the world and then let the scene play.

"YOU STUPID KID! DIE!" Bobobo yelled, throwing the bomb at the kid before he could walk away.

"AH! THE HORROR! THE BURNING HORROR!" the kid cried.

Then Bobobo jumped back into the book and the picture was altered to show him and Don Patch wearing sneakers that were the same as the kid's and the title now read _The Tale of Bobob__o-bo Bo-bobo the Child Bomber. _

_Then the Bobobo picture erased that title and put Don Patch's name in it for it to finally read __The Tale of Don Patch the Child Bomber._

"No one's gonna ruin my reputation with that kind of title!" Bobobo smiled, coming out of the book and carrying it back into the scene on Mt. Fuji.

"HEY! LET ME OUTTA HERE!" Don Patch cried, knocking on the book to get out.

"Please! I mean read the title. Why would I open a book about a child bomber?" Bobobo smiled, his shades winking to the camera.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU MAY HAVE WON NOW, BOBOBO, BUT I'LL BE BACK!" Don Patch yelled inside the book, though Bobobo just drooled at some random donuts he was seeing.

**With Softon**

"OH DAMNIT! YOU STUPID KIDS! NO! MY BEAUTIFUL BABY!" Softon screamed in rage, caressing his dented car as 3 dead children laid in a pool of blood.

"YOU STUPID KIDS WILL PAY FOR THIS! YOU HEAR ME!? PAY!" Softon screamed.

"Look, mister, we'll get it buffed for you later, just keep doing that-"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU GUYS MAKE SOME EXCUSE!" Softon screamed, bonking a one of the 'dead' kids in the head to make him pass out.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Softon screamed to the heavens.

"GODDESS BLABS-A-LOT I NEED TO KNOW! WILL MY BABY BE ALRIGHT!?" Softon cried.

"Hm…You'll just have to ask the producers for a promotion to main character!" the Goddess said.

"FINE! THEN MY NEW MISSION IS TO GET RID OF BOBOBO!" Softon yelled, running off.

**Well, anyways, onto Beauty and Yuki**

"Oh, we're lost! We'll never find Hekun and Pokomi at this rate!" Beauty cried, sitting on a bench on the side of a street.

"Well, I think if Bobobo and the other two don't hurry up we'll never find them." Yuki said, dropping her head down in sadness.

"EXCUSE ME! SORRY! OUTTA THE WAY!" a boy and girl yelled threw the crowd of people.

Then the boy, i.e. Heppokomaru, bumped into Yuki accidentally and Pokomi ran straight past her.

Yuki took a good look at him before he got past her. "Sorry bout that!" he yelled back at her as he and Pokomi turned the corner.

"Um…B-Beauty…Wasn't that them?" Yuki asked.

"What? I don't know. I'm just so hungry!" Beauty cried, drooling and fainting.

"OH NO! BEAUTY!" Yuki cried.

**And now to Heppokomaru and Pokomi**

"YES! WE'RE FINALLY HERE!" Pokomi cried as she and her brother smashed the school doors open to get into the school.

However, they both went back and opened the doors like civilized people then sprinted through the halls.

"Okay! See ya later! Bye!" they said to each other as they went their separate directions.

Pokomi ran down the hall that read 'Freshman' while Heppokomaru ran up 25 flights of stairs to get to his class.

At the top of the stairs, however, he was exhausted.

"…Haven't they heard of elevators. Goodness." he said, crawling into the 'Senior' named hallway.

"Oh crap! SPRINT HEPPOKOMARU! SPRINT!" He yelled to himself, sprinting down the halls to his classroom.

Meanwhile, in a classroom in the hallway, a class was in session.

"Humichi" the teacher called the role sheet by last name.

"Here." the child with that last name called out.

"Ichamiki"

"Here"

"Ichiyami." however she didn't get a reply when she called that last name.

"Grr…Late again I see." the teacher said in annoyance.

"Wait a minute! Ms. Ayami! I've got a perfectly good reason for this!" a girl with long dark-turqoise colored hair that stopped at her waist with bangs over her forehead and big brown eyes and three small whisker-like marks under her eyes (Looking similar to Kaname Chidori from Full Metal Panic!) while wearing the school female uniform held her hand up.

"You see-"

"I don't want to hear it, Rei! Your friend is late again and he will be punished and you will not save him from that do you understand!? Or do you want to join him in detention!?" the teacher yelled.

"No ma'me!" Rei said, sitting back down.

However, right when Rei sat down, Heppokomaru came through the door.

"Oh! Ichiyami I'm so happy you're here so I can give you a DETENTION!" Ms. Ayami screamed.

"Wait! I can explain!" Heppokomaru cried, trying to get himself outta trouble.

"I don't want to hear it! This is the 6th time this week young man and I will not tolerate tardiness, understand!?" Ms. Ayami yelled.

"Wait, but it's only Tuesday." Heppokomaru said, counting his fingers in chibi form, confused.

"How could he be tardy that many times in the course of two days, Ms. Ayami?" a boy in the front of the class wondered.

"SHUT UP, KIKYO! I DIDN'T ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION!" Ms. Ayami screamed, blowing chibi Heppokomaru away.

"Y-YES MA'ME!" Kikyo cried, shutting up immediately.

"Um…Ms. Ayami-"

"GO SIT DOWN! I'M TIRED OF LOOKING AT YOU!" Ms. Ayami cut Heppokomaru off, who drifted to his seat, which was next to Rei.

"I tried saving your ass again. She just wont budge anymore." Rei said, with her fist on her cheek and her head tilted.

"Thanks. I owe ya one." Heppokomaru whispered.

"Well you could repay me with…hmm…50 bucks." Rei smiled at her friend, who's jaw dropped.

"Aha, you're funny." Heppokomaru said with a sarcastic giggle.

**Now back to Bobobo and the others who had surprisingly met together in the McDonald's next to the school since they were all so hungry**

"BOBOBO! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?" Beauty and Yuki screamed in unison, watching Bobobo stand on top of a mountain of McDonald's workers, dead deer and children!

"WHY THE HELL ARE THERE KIDS AND DEER!?" Beauty wondered.

"THEY WERE ALL IN MY WAY! STUPID KIDS! THEY SCRATCHED MY POOR RUBY!" Softon cried, hugging his car.

"So you had to run them all over and dent your poor 'Ruby' even more?" Beauty said, annoyed.

"OH! YOU'RE RIGHT! I'M A TERRIBLE PARENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Softon cried out. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Don Patch screamed.

"WHAT!? WHAT IS IT DON PATCH!?" Bobobo screamed out.

"I…I…I BROKE A NAIL!" Patches cried on the ground as Beauty, Yuki, and surprisingly Bobobo fell anime style.

"I FEEL YOUR PAIN GIRL! I FEEL YOUR PAIN! WAHHAHAHAHA!" Softon cried, hugging Patches as they both created a sea of tears.

"Well, back to more important matters. I saw two kids running to school earlier. Maybe they know where your friends are." Yuki suggested.

"That's a…That's a…HORRIBLE IDEA! YUKI HOW THE HELL ARE THEY SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT!?" Bobobo screamed at Yuki.

"Well, actually, Yuki might be right. Maybe they can tell us if they've seen Hekun or Pokomi before." Beauty said.

"THAT'S A PERFECT IDEA BEAUTY! YUKI, WHY DIDN'T YOU THINK OF THAT!?" Bobobo smiled, holding Beauty up as if she were an angel as the Hallelujah chorus was heard in the background.

"Yea, why didn't I think of that?" Yuki said sarcastically.

"WELL THEN, LET'S GO GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 5...4...3...2...1...YEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bobobo screamed, as he held all his fiends in his arms as if it were nothing and they shot from a random cannon.

"YEA! AND STAY OUT!" A random McDonald's worker screamed.

"I…I will get you…Afro Man…" a bleeding man said before they passed out.

"CUT! THAT WAS GREAT!" Bobobo yelled on a megaphone, as if he were a director.

"HEY! I THOUGHT WE WERE LEAVING!" Beauty screamed.

"Good job, Kaji! That was some great acting there!" Bobobo smiled at the man.

"Haha. Thanks. So when do I get my check?" Kaji asked. Bobobo then paused. "…NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bobobo screamed as he shot himself, Kaji, and his friends up in the air as he moved around like a jet piloted by a drunken bum.

"What was that?" a drunk bum in a jet asked.

"NOTHING YOU UGLY PEOPLE! WHY DOES EVERYBODY BLAME ME!?" Bobobo cried, with his boogers crying as they became closer to a school, which they knew they weren't gonna make it into in one piece. Meanwhile, however, Heppokomaru's class was going on.

"Okay, class. I'd like you to open your books to page 341." Ms. Ayami said, as the class did what she said.

"This is so boring. Hey, He-chan, wanna skip this crap and get some ice cream?" Rei whispered to her friend.

"No way. I'm already in enough trouble. So much that I might get summer school for being late so many times. And who the hell said you could call me He-chan." Heppokomaru wondered, however he ducked his head when an eraser was thrown at him and dented the wall. He and Rei just look forward with wide, confused eyes.

"NO TALKING!" Ms. Ayami screamed in rage, with horns on her heads.

"See, I told you she was the devil." Rei whispered to her friend, though luckily the teacher didn't hear. However, as the two got settled in their seats, a giant bird was coming straight toward the window. "BRACE YOURSELVES EVERYBODY!" Softon cried. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY WIG-I…I mean my hair! THE HORROR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Patches cried.

"IS THIS REALLY THE TIME DON PATCH!?" Beauty cried out.

"YES IT IS! A DIVA CAN'T LOOK LIKE THIS ON TV!" Don Patch yelled.

"FLY, BIRDIE, FLY!" Bobobo screamed, hitting the bird as if it were a horse.

"HEY! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM NOT A HORSE! FINE! YOU WANT TO PLAY, I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT A REAL BIRD CAN DO!" the bird yelled in an English accent as it flew full speed at the window. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all screamed but it was too late.

They crashed through the window.

"NO BIRDIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bobobo cried, as his other friends went flying across the classroom and the bird knocked things down.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" the classroom cried, though as they did Bobobo stared at a familiar face.

"BUDDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bobobo cried, dressed like Goldie Locs as he squeezed his friend tightly.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Rei pointed with wide Bobobo-style eyes.

"Why are you here, Bobobo!?" Heppokomaru asked, trying to be free of Bobobo's grip.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY NAILS ARE BROKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ms. Ayami and Don Patch cried together with wooden in their horrifying, bleeding nails.

* * *

**YEA! Bobobo's found Heppokomaru, however will he be able to get him back into the Hair Hunt Butt Kicking business? Find out on the next episode of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Genkitousen!**

_*** Heppokomaru, as well as Beauty, Yuki, and his classmates are all 18 years old while Pokomi is 13 years old. Also, I wanted to give Hekun and Pokomi a last name for the fun of it and to catch the school vibe. Just wanted to point that out! Bye! Hoped ya liked this chapter! **_**:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: Genkitousen**

**Episode 3: Okay, Change of heart! High School's a REAL PAIN when the fate of the world is on your shoulders!**

* * *

"WHO-WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Rei screamed out, pointing at Bobobo with wide, Bobobo-style eyes.

"OH I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW WE CAN PLAY DRESSUP, AND TAG, AND EVEN PIN THE FAILURE ON DON PATCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bobobo cried, making the classroom puddle and Heppokomaru turning blue in Bobobo's arms.

"Bobobo! Let him go! You're suffocating him!" Softon yelled.

"Huh? NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DID IT AGAIN! WHY DO I HAVE TO HURT PEOPLE!? WHY!?" Bobobo cried, sitting at Heppokomaru's 'grave', crying dramatically.

"HEY! What was that for!?" Heppokomaru yelled, coming out of the grave. "HE'S ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bobobo cried, running toward Heppokomaru in slow motion, though Heppokomaru hit him in the head with a chair.

"OW! BUDDY! WHY'D YOU DO THAT!?" Bobobo cried, with a humorously disfigured face.

"Because I'm not gonna die from another one of your hugs!" Heppokomaru said to Bobobo.

"Um, Excuse me but who is this freak and how the hell does he know you?" Rei wondered, in utter confusion.

"OH! FUNNY YOU SHOULD ASK! I'm Princess Patches of Wigginsland and this is my humble servant Borella." Patches smiled in a beautiful, long white gown with Bobobo in a dirty maid's dress, holding Patches on his back.

"Um, that's nice but I was actually talking to the big guy." Rei said to Patches, making poor Patches sob and cry.

"NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! THEY WANT YOU OVER ME!? WHAT A DISGRACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Patches cried.

"YES! Haha! Now you can't boss me around anymore! NOW TOW YOU PESEANT!" Bobobette screamed, now the princess as Patches towed a 3-ton cinderblock with a smiling Bobobo on it.

"NOT FAST ENOUGH!" Bobobette screamed, whipping Patches.

"Heave! Ho! Heave! Ho!" other workers yelled as they towed a boat in midair.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!?" Beauty screamed out in shock.

"HEY! CUT IT OUT! I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" Rei screamed, fed up with the nonsense. Bobobo immediately stopped.

"My name's Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, SIR! I'm here to serve you, sir!" Bobobo said, as if he were a cadet in a military unit.

"Huh? That's an odd name. What can I call you for short?" Rei asked.

"You can call him Bobobo." Everyone said, even the kids in the class that weren't even in question.

"Huh? So I can call you Bobobo?" Rei asked, just making sure.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" Bobobo screamed in rage at Rei.

"Okay! Stop yelling!" Rei said nicely.

"Now, back to important things…HI BUDDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Bobobo cried as he tackled Heppokomaru once more.

"Ehehe…And I missed you too, Bobobo. Now can you please get off of me…?" Heppokomaru asked, trying to breathe under Bobobo's weight.

"I'M SO SORRY! FORGIVE ME!" Bobobo cried.

"Hey, wait a minute! Boy you got some BLING on your lip! Let me see!" Bobobo said, noticing the ring on his white haired friend's lip.

"GET OUTTA HERE!" Don Patch screamed, kicking Bobobo away.

"AGH! HEY! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!?" Bobobo cried, holding his 'fro.

"YOU KEEP TRYING TO STEAL MY SPOTLIGHT! WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, ANYWAYS!?" Don Patch screamed at Bobobo.

"WELL I'M MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOU! I MEAN WHO HAS 3 SHOWS NAMED AFTER HIM!? HUH? HUH? I think you know who that is." Bobobo argued with Don Patch.

"Grr…YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" Don Patch screamed, with war weapons in his arsenal.

"You wanna fight I'LL GIVE YOU ONE!" Bobobo screamed, firing a bazooka at Don Patch as Don Patch threw knives at Bobobo as everyone else watched in utter confusion.

"Well, I guess you and Don Patch haven't changed." Heppokomaru giggled at his old friends.

"Hey, you've grown quite a bit since I last saw you." Softon said to Heppokomaru, who turned around and smiled.

"Hey, Softon. It's great to see you." Heppokomaru smiled at his friend.

"It's nice to see you after all this time, Hekun. I'm glad." Beauty said to him, walking up.

"Oh…H-hi Beauty. I-it's good to see you, too." Heppokomaru blushed, nervous like he always was around Beauty.

"Aww! He's so cute when he's pink!" Bobobette smiled like a mother.

"Shut up, Bobobo!" Heppokomaru yelled.

"Wait a minute!" Bobobo stopped and got measuring tape and put it next to Heppokomaru.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Heppokomaru wondered. "You grew! Good job, Hekun!" Bobobo celebrated for his friend, with the tape measuring at 5 feet, 9 inches.

"What?" Heppokomaru asked, oblivious to what Bobobo was cheering about.

"You got taller!" Bobobo smiled, hugging his friend and congratulating him.

"Um…Thanks…" Heppokomaru said, getting annoyed.

"ICHIYAMI! IF YOUR FRIENDS ARE GOING TO DISRUPT MY CLASSROOM THEN STEP OUT!" Ms. Ayami screamed in rage, crushing the chalk she was writing with.

"Yes ma'me." Heppokomaru, Bobobo, Don Patch, Softon, and Beauty said, all afraid of the teacher and left the classroom and went into the hallway.

"Okay, look. You guys can't do that kind of stuff around here! I'll have to pay for your screw-ups!" Heppokomaru explained to his friends.

"Well, you know how Bobobo and Don Patch can be." Beauty said.

"And besides. He did it for a reason for once. Not just to embarrass everyone." Softon explained.

"Yea, like what?" Heppokomaru wondered, aggravated with Bobobo and Don Patch's arguing in the background, which they were throwing knives at each other but between each blow was a camera shot as if they were filming a movie.

"Well, you see-"

"Hey! Ms. Ayami said to keep it down or your gonna get double detention!" Rei yelled, with the classroom door cracked.

"Hey, what the hell are those two doing, now?" Rei wondered.

"Being stupid." Beauty, Softon, and Heppokomaru said together.

"Well, anyways, we need to reform the group because somehow all the Hair Hunters from the very first Maruhage Empire have come back to life and are shaving everyone in sight." Softon explained, as Bobobo tried to eat his head.

"So…that has to pertain to me how…?" Heppokomaru asked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN! WE NEED TO SAVE EVERYBODY FROM THE OLD HAIR HUNTERS SO QUIT GETTING SMART WITH US AND COME ON!" Don Patch screamed, pulling Heppokomaru's hair and screaming in his ear.

"Get off!" Heppokomaru retaliated, throwing Don Patch to the ground.

"Well…I didn't really plan to…ya know…"

"You don't want to help out?" Bobobo asked, tears rushing from his shades.

"Well…Yea. I'm actually pretty happy living…well, normal." Heppokomaru said, though then Bobobo began to cry loudly.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE CAN'T BREAK UP THIS SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bobobette cried on her knees, with her tears filling the hallway.

"Bobobo, calm down." Beauty said, trying to keep it quiet.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU SUCK!" Don Patch yelled at Heppokomaru, though kicked Bobobo for no reason.

"See what you did now. Now Ms. Ayami's gonna kill us." Rei said, annoyed with how childish Bobobo and Don Patch were acting.

"Pwease, Hekun." Bobobo and Don Patch said on their knees, chibi style.

"Fine. I'll do it!" Heppokomaru said, giving into the cuteness of chibi.

"YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW LET'S GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bobobo yelled, taking his friends and running through the same window he broke.

"Hehe, gosh. I thought I was gonna die-AGH!"

"MOVE OUT THE WAY STUPID GIRL! WE'VE GOT A TRAIN TO CATCH!" Bobobo yelled, interrupting and even kicking Yuki out the way.

"NOW LET'S GO GET POKOMI!" Bobobo yelled, riding a tricycle through the air.

"W-wait…s-so…YOU'RE LEAVING ME!?" Yuki screamed in anger, as Bobobo and the others rode off into the sun's direction, well until they fell.

"AGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they all screamed as they fell to their deaths.

"SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR! CUPCAKE SURPRISE!" Bobobo yelled as his nosehairs created a giant cupcake that everyone landed on.

"What the hell!? How'd that thing get their all of a sudden!?" Rei screamed from the broken school window.

"With my magical powers-"

"Shut up!" Beauty said, bonking Don Patch on the head and not letting him finish his sentence.

"Now! Let's go home!" Bobobo smiled, skipping into the sunset, though his scene was ruined by Softon, who said something very relevant.

"What home?" Softon wondered, breaking Bobobo's moment completely.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING SOFTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GO AWAY!" Bobobo screamed, throwing Softon 1000 feet in the air!

"BOBOBO WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?" Beauty screamed out loud.

Then Softon landed on the cupcake, in a diva-type pose. Then Heppokomaru put up a sign that said 10 as well did the kids in the class.

"YOU'RE RATING IT LIKE IT WAS PLANNED OUT!" Beauty screamed. Rei just laughed from the window.

"Hey!" Rei yelled as she jumped from the window onto the cupcake with ease.

"BRILLIANT, HONEY! THAT'S A 25 OUT OF 10!" Bobobette smiled, snapping pictured of Rei, who looked confused.

"Yes, darling, you'll be a star faster than you can say your own name!" Patches smiled, dressing Rei up in a princess gown for unknown reasons.

"Hey! Get the hell away from me! I'm not wearing this stupid dress!" Rei yelled, taking the dress of and ripping it in half.

"…NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU BITCH! YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!?" Don Patch screamed, running after Rei with daggers and swords.

However, she put her foot on his forehead and stopped him.

"…Are you supposed to scare me…?" Rei wondered, with her hands on her hips and still holding Don Patch back with her foot that was planted on his forehead.

"OH YEA! I FORGOT ALL ABOUT POKOMI! COME ON BUDDY LET'S GO GET HER, WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK GUYS SO DON'T GO ANYWHERE!" Bobobo yelled, grabbing Heppokomaru and running back into the school.

"HEY! BOBOBO SLOW DOWN!" Heppokomaru cried as Bobobo dragged him down the first floor of the school, which was also the Freshman hallway.

"POKOMI! POKOMI! POKOMI! POKOMI! POKOMI!" Bobobo screamed down the hallway.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Pokomi screamed, slamming the door open of her classroom, only to see her brother tied to a pole with a stick of dynamite on the end and tape over his mouth.

"Bobobo! What are you doing here!?" Pokomi yelled, more shocked to see Bobobo than her brother about to be blown to bits.

"We've gotta go fight the hair hunters! They came back and we need the team! You're big bro already said yes, so what about you?" Bobobo asked, pointing to Heppokomaru who gave him an evil stare that said 'I'm gonna kill you'.

"…Wait a minute, you just ran across hear screaming to the top[ of your lungs just to tell me that?" Pokomi asked Bobobo.

"…Well…Sure…I mean wherever he goes I go so whatever." Pokomi says, in a normal voice tone that you wouldn't be used to hearing her talk in.

"YEA! LET"S GO, THEN, GUYS!" Bobobo yelled, taking Pokomi and Heppokomaru and rocketing off into the atmosphere, whoever the bomb that Bobobo attached to the pole Heppokomaru was stuck on exploded and they all went crashing down.

"Hey, what's that falling from the sky?" Beauty wondered, trying to get a good look at the falling thing, which were her friends.

"AGH! IT'S BOBOBO AND HEKUN AND- THEY GOT POKOMI! YES!" Beauty smiled when she saw Pokomi but then went back to panicking.

"Don't worry, Beauty! I'll save them!" Don Patch yelled, slinging a pack of Red Bull at them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO DO FOR THEM!" Beauty screamed at Don Patch.

"You'll see." Don Patch said with a clever smile.

"YEA! MY FAVORITE DRINK!" Bobobo smiled, catching the red bull with his two friends tied onto him with his nosehairs.

"EW! His boogers are gonna get on me!" Pokomi cried out. "I think you should be more worried about dying than getting boogers on you!" Heppokomaru cried, freaking out about how high in the air they were falling from.

Then Bobobo took a sip of the Red Bull and suddenly felt a surge of power in him.

"YEA! LET'S GO!" Bobobo screamed, flying toward Don Patch, who was shaped as a big donut.

"OOOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DONUTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bobobo smiled, speeding up toward the 'donut'.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAIT A SECOND BOBOBO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pokomi cried, her tears flowing through the high winds.

Then Bobobo bit through the donut and smiled as he landed in front of Softon and the others.

"See! Red Bull does give you wings!" Don Patch smiled, as he high fived Bobobo, who had an unconscious Heppokomaru and brain dead Pokomi tied on his back.

_Wow…He is as dumb as he looks._ Rei thought, shocked at how ridiculous Bobobo and Don Patch were.

"Sorry to say it but this is nothing compared to their everyday routine." Beauty said to Rei, seeing the expression on her face.

"NOW LET'S GO SWIMMING!" Bobobo and Don Patch smiled, running toward a random pool. "HEY! Shouldn't we be looking around for the hair hunters you guys!?" Beauty yelled.

"Shut up, Beauty! Go eat a burger or something!" Don Patch yelled at Beauty, who looked at him evilly.

"You…" she said as she began to approach Don Patch with various weapons in her hands behind her back, but then a rumbling sound came out of nowhere.

"What was that?" Softon wondered.

"You know I am a little hungry actually." Beauty said, embarrassed.

"Oh, we can go back to our place and eat something-Hey! Wake up, dammit!" Pokomi yelled at her brother, who was still a little out of it from Bobobo's little sky diving routine.

"Can we go now? I'M HUNGRY!" Beauty screamed in anger.

"YES SIR-I MEAN MA'ME!" Bobobo, Don Patch, and Softon yelled as if Beauty was a military sergeant.

"Hey, we can go to our place to stay! I don't mind sharing my room!" Pokomi suggested with a giggle.

"NO! WE DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID FOOD AND YOUR STUPID GIRLSCOUT COOKIES AND-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, DON PATCH!" Beauty screamed, elbowing Don Patch in the mouth.

"We'd love to." Beauty said politely, as she dragged Don Patch on the ground and they all followed Pokomi, who was dragging her semi-unconscious brother.

It was a long 5 mile walk through the cold, bitter snow, when suddenly they ran into a giant bear!

"Hey! Wait a minute! It's like July! It's not snowing!" Beauty yelled to the narrator.

Oh! Oops! My bad! I mean it was a scorching 5 mile walk-"It's not that hot either!" Beauty complained.

Well, Whatever, Beauty! You tell the story then!

"Get the hell outta here!" Beauty yelled, making the narrator cry and run away.

"We're here!" Pokomi smiled, as she stopped in front of a nice apartment building with blue paint and white railings.

"Wow. This is nice." Softon said.

"Hey! Wake up!" Pokomi slapped her brother in the face, waking him up instantly.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!?" he screamed.

"We've gotta get inside, duh!" Pokomi yelled.

"Oh! I wasn't even paying attention." Heppokomaru said, taking a silver key out of his pocket.

"You guys might wanna follow because you might get lost going up all these steps." Heppokomaru said, beginning to walk up the stairs of the apartment building.

"Wait a minute, what floor do you guys live on?" Beauty wondered, concerned with the statement her friend had given them.

"The 27th…" Rei said, not in a happy tone.

"WHAT!?" they all screamed. "I've been here before, that was the toughest stair walk I've ever taken!" Rei said, tearing up.

"S-So you expect us the walk up 26 flights of steps…?" Softon asked.

"Well…Yea, looks like it." Heppokomaru replied.

"Screw this! I'm taking a plane!" Bobobo said, getting on Don Patch, who was a jet plane for some unknown reason.

"This guy is really crazy." Rei said, sweat dropping at the sight.

"Hey…" Pokomi said, tugging on her brother's uniform.

"What is it?" Heppokomaru wondered.

"I hear something." she replied.

"NO WAY! I'M NOT GETTING IN THAT STUPID THING!" Beauty yelled.

"OH YES YOU ARE BEAUTY!" Bobobo screamed back, though Beauty hit him with a hammer. "OW! BEAUTY THAT HURT! WAHAHAHA!" Bobobo cried.

"BE QUIET!" Pokomi yelled. They did, and a feint, chattering noise was being heard.

"…What's that noise?" Rei wondered.

"It sounds like those cute little toys at the toy store with the sparkles and-OW!" Bobobo cried as Softon slapped tape over his mouth.

"EW! That sounds so disgusting! I mean really the main character, me, shouldn't have to-" Don Patch began, until Softon duck taped his mouth as well.

"…What is that?" Softon wondered.

"It…It sounds like a bunch of insects…" Beauty said.

"…I've never heard that before. Something's up here and it doesn't sound very welcoming." Heppokomaru said, looking around with his eyes, trying to find the source of the sound.

"Hehehe! I'VE FINALLY FOUND YOU! BOBOBO-BO BO-BOBO!" a bald guy with a funny looking brown mustache wearing a traditional hair hunt uniform with a slash over his chest with the letter 'M' on it popped out from under the steps of the building!

"What the hell…Who the hell are you?" Softon wondered.

"I AM HAJIMARU! I AM THE COMANDER OF M BLOCK BASE! AND I'VE COME TO ANNILIATE YOU AL JUST FOR TSURU TSURULINA THE 1ST!" the bald man said, shocking the group.

"The first…?" Beauty said, surprised.

"WAIT ! MINUTE! HOW THE HELL COULD THE FIRST POSSIBLY BE AROUND!? ISN'T IT HIS BEDTIME!?" Don Patch screamed, but Bobobo knocked him out with his elbow.

"So…Tsurulina the 1st is back from the grave, too. Just like how the 3rd did. Well then, finally. The action's begun!" Bobobo said, with his shades shining, showing he's ready to fight.

"Pokomi, Heppokomaru, Softon…You guys wanna join in on this one?" Bobobo asked.

"Why not? I mean what more could I ask for?" Softon said, joining in.

"Well, I guess normal doesn't last long too long for us, Pokomi. I've been waiting a long while for this day." Heppokomaru said, as Pokomi got a long, pink and black wand for her backpack.

"I kept this in here just in case." Pokomi said, taking her shoes off to fight.

"Hehehe, fine. But I've got backup as well. Come out my children!" Hajimaru yelled, as a swarm of termite came out of nowhere!

"Ew! That's so gross!" Bobobo cried.

"Haha! Let's see how long you can last with my babies!" Hajimaru laughed.

"Okay. Show me what you've got." Bobobo said with a smirk, and the action was on!

* * *

**Finally, the Hair Hunters have revealed themselves and the action has finally come to light! Will Bobobo and his friends defeat this maniac and his buzzing bugs or will they surrender to this commander? Watch and see on the next episode of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: Genkitousen!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: Genkitousen**

**Episode 4: Wacky Nosehairs and Extreme Makeovers aren't good for the Brain!

* * *

**

"ALRIGHT YOU AFRO FREAK, SHOW ME WHAT EXACTLY'S SO GREAT ABOUT YOU!" Hajimaru yelled, laughing maniacally.

"Got any 7s?" Bobobo asked, as he, Don Patch, Pokomi, Rei, Heppokomaru, and Softon all played cards, not paying any kind of attention to the enemy.

"No, go fish." Don Patch replied in a dull tone.

"BOBOBO! I DON'T THINK NOW'S THE BEST TIME TO BE PLAYING A CARD GAMES!" Beauty screamed out. Hajimaru growled.

_How dare he ignore me!? I mean aren't I intimidating enough!? Maybe I should change my expression a little to look more frightening._ Hajimaru thought, making his face look devilish, standing right behind Bobobo with the new face.

"Got any 3s?" Pokomi asked dully.

"Dammit!" Rei screamed in anger, swiping up another card.

"Haha!" Bobobo laughed at Rei.

"GRR!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE STILL NOT PAYING ATTENTION TO ME!" Hajimaru screamed in rage.

"WE'RE NOT PAYING ATTENTION BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT WORTH THE TIME! YOU'RE JUST A FILLER VILLIAN FOR THE ACTION THAT'S IT SO SHUT UP OR GO HOME!" Don Patch screamed at Hajimaru, who began to cry.

"YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! RUN AND CRY TO YOUR MOMMA YOU WIMP!" Don Patch screamed, as everyone else laughed at the crying hair hunter.

_LOSER! WIMP! COWARD! CRYBABY!_ were the words circling in his mind, with small children screaming out the words repeatedly.

"Um, Don Patch. I think that's enough, already." Heppokomaru said.

"Are you getting soft for this loser? Who cares! I mean he's only M Block and he thinks he can take on the greatest anime character that ever lived! What a joke! HAHAHA!" Don Patch laughed, though Hajimaru began to get angry as he cried.

"Oh! Thanks Don Patch! You finally realized who the main character is, huh?" Bobobo said to Don Patch, with a grin on his face.

"Of course!" Don Patch said as he jumped into the air.

"It's me!" they both yelled together, then looked at each other with crazy faces.

"What the hell!? Who in the hell do you think you are!?" Don Patch said, with he and Bobobo dressed as boxers with their noses touching.

"The Main Character! I mean who else would I be you little-whatever you are!" Bobobo said to Don Patch, making him furious.

"OKAY, TOUGH GUY THAT'S IT! YOU AND ME, RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Don Patch screamed, with large bodybuilder arms and a lot taller, punching his boxing gloves together showing his eagerness.

"BRING IT ON, ASSHOLE!" Bobobo yelled, his aura blazing, ready to square off with Don Patch.

"Hey! Shouldn't you two be focused more on the enemy! I mean even if he is only M Block he could sneak attack you at any minute-GAH!" Pokomi yelled to the two, only to be punched by the bugs that grouped together and shaped themselves as a giant fist.

"Hey! What the hell's your problem!?" Heppokomaru yelled to Hajimaru, who stood there laughing.

"Hehehe, What are you guys going to do about it!? Huh!?" Hajimaru laughed. "YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU SEE WE'RE HAVING AN ARGUMENT! BUTT OUT OF IT!" Don Patch screamed, punching Hajimaru with full force, causing him to crash into the building.

"Wow. Don Patch, you're really gonna let what Bobobo says get to you?" Softon asked, giggling a little at how angry Don Patch was for no apparent reason.

"MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS! THIS DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU SO BACK OFF!" Don Patch screamed.

"What did you say you stupid little bastard!?" Softon said in anger, looking down at Don Patch with their eyes locking on the other's.

"You heard me you ice cream headed freak!" Don Patch yelled.

"YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE! COEM ON BOBOBO, LET'S KICK HIS ASS TOGETHER-AGH!" Softon screamed as Bobobo punched him away.

"STAY OUT OF THIS SOFTON! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND DON PATCH!" Bobobo yelled in anger.

"Is this episode gonna be all about these stupid arguments about who's the main character? I just don't get them." Rei wondered, with her arms crossed and one eyebrow cocked up and the other down making an annoyed face.

"Probably. This is just their way of normal." Heppokomaru said, on one knee, helping his beloved sister up.

"Ow. That really hurt. Damn freak." Pokomi said, wiping a small drop of blood from her lip.

"NO! MY CANDY!" Bobobo cried, as candy randomly fell from his afro and he desperately began picking it up. As he did, Don Patch looked at him, dressed as a cat and ready to pounce.

_Yes! Now's my Chance!_

"YAH!" Hajimaru yelled, as his insects flew behind him. "Hehe! You fell for it!" Bobobo yelled with a silly face, spraying some type of mist at Hajimaru and his bugs.

"…Um…Hate to burst your bubble Bobobo, but what was the point of that spray…?" Softon asked.

"…TO MAKE THEM LOOK FABULOUS!" Bobobette yelled, in a pink, bedazzled business suit and too much makeup on her face, pointing to the bugs that were all kinds of colors.

"We're beautiful!" One purple bug said. "Gorgeous!" another said, which was colored sky blue.

"I think I'm going to enter the Miss Tokyo Contest this year!" a pink one smiled. "WHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!?" Hajimaru cried out in disbelief.

"I gave them an EXTREME MAKEOVER! I mean, come on! They really NEEDED IT!" Bobobette said, showing them off bugs flew around happily, brightening the setting sky.

"And now that your little friends are so satisfied with their makeovers…" Bobobo began, getting serious.

"That means…" Don Patch added onto the sentence, as Hajimaru backed away, dreading what he knew was a possibility.

"SUPER FIST OF THE NOSEHAIR: RUNWAY CAT WALK ATTACK!" Bobobette yelled, wearing 7 inch heels and along, turban type dress.

"YAH!" she yelled, taking her shoe and throwing it like a boomerang at Hajimaru.

"NO!" Hajimaru cried, as he fell in defeat after the sudden blow to the face he was given.

"YEA! I WON!" Bobobo smiled, on a random computer playing a Barbie PC Game.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!?" Rei screamed out.

"I'M GLAD SOMEBODY ELSE NOTICED IT BESIDES ME!" Beauty screamed.

"Ow. That hurt. You guys are rough-GAH!" Hajimaru said, only to be pulled up by the collar by Bobobo.

"Okay, no more joking around. I wanna know…How the hell did this Ancient Empire all come back from the grave all of a sudden?" Bobobo said seriously.

"Okay! Okay! Don't have to get so angry. Well, I can't really explain it. One day we all just woke up. I don't know the details, but maybe the higher ups will know. Like the A Block Commander or the Big Four or even my beloved Emperor. No one tells anyone under A-G Block anything. A Thousand Years of slumber and you wake up not knowing anything." Hajimaru started sadly.

"A Thousand Years? Who could bring back an entire army that hasn't been around for an entire millennium?" Beauty wondered.

"I don't know but I do know one thing. YOU NEED A BATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Bobobo screamed, shocking everyone as he kicked Hajimaru away to the farthest lake.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Heppokomaru screamed out.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Bobobo cried, hanging onto Don Patch, who was also crying for no reason.

"They are so dramatic. Hey, I BROKE MY NAIL! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pokomi said with an annoyed face at first, then crying along with them.

"Okay, now that that's all taken care of, can we like eat now? I mean we did come here to do that ya no." Rei said.

"Oh right. Follow me." Heppokomaru said, still watching his friends and sister cry over nothing. As they all walked up the stairs, Beauty started to get impatient.

"AGH! I HATE STAIRS! WHY IN THE HELL IS IT SO DAMN HIGH!?" Beauty yelled, fed up with the walking.

"Calm down, Beauty! We only went up, like, three flights of stairs! Gosh! She's so annoying!" Bobobo said, in a ballerina costume.

"You're one to talk." Pokomi said, sweat dropping at the unnecessary attire he was wearing.

Then they finally got to the floor and once they got to the door, Heppokomaru made a very puzzled face. There was a piece of paper on it with a few large bags of clothes in front of it and as he read it his face became even more puzzled.

"Um…Pokomi…" he said to his sister, in a fearful-type voice.

"What happened-" Pokomi wondered, beginning to read the paper on the door. Then Heppokomaru bent his head down in depression, though Pokomi began to get angry and you could clearly see it in her expression.

"What happened-" Beauty began as she approached the siblings, but stopped when Pokomi punched her brother in the head.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Heppokomaru yelled, with his hand on his head.

"FOR NOT PAYING THE FREAKING RENT YOU DUMBASS! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF LEGAL GUARDIAN ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE FOR ME WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF WITHOUT SCREWING UP!" Pokomi yelled in rage.

"WELL I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU LIVE ON YOUR OWN FOR A LITTLE WHILE! I DOUBT IT'D GO FARTHER THAN TWO DAYS YOU SPOILED ASS BRAT!" Heppokomaru retaliated, as the two siblings went back and forth, arguing to no end.

"Hehe, Looks like they've bonded more like a brother and sister since the last time I saw them." Softon giggled.

"…Does that mean we have to starve…?" Beauty wondered, not too happy about the news.

"I GUESS SO SINCE MY GENIUS OF A BROTHER DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO PAY A FEW HUNDRED DOLLARS ON TIME FOR US TO LIVE!" Pokomi yelled, pointing at her brother in rage, though everyone else could see he was getting fed up with her babbling.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW WE'RE GONNA LOOK LIKE SOFTON!" Bobobo cried, pointing out the fact that Softon is tall, but skinny.

"Hey! what's that supposed to mean!" Softon yelled in anger.

"Well. Guess I've gotta go back to living in trash cans." Don Patch sad, dressed like a bum.

"Since when did you live in trash cans, Don Patch?" Beauty asked, annoyed with everything at this point.

"GOD! I HATE THIS SO MUCH! NOW I'VE GOTTA FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO WITH ALL MY STUFF! WE'VE GOTTA FIND ANOTHER PLACE TO LIVE AND ON TOP OF THAT A PLACE BIG ENOUGH TO FIT EVERYBODY! YOU REALLY FUCKED UP THIS TIME HEPPOKOMARU-OW!" Pokomi screamed, then was suddenly smushed by one of the bags that was left in front of the door.

"What the hell?" Pokomi said.

"Since you wanna complain, you can carry all your stuff by yourself." Heppokomaru said, beginning to walk with one of the bags over his shoulder.

"Huh…?" Pokomi said, a little lost.

"Wait a minute. Hekun, if you don't have anywhere to live now, where are you supposed to carry you guys' stuff to?" Beauty wondered, and he came to realization of that same fact.

"Oh yea…Hehe, Rei! Best buddy ever!" Heppokomaru said with a fake smile, putting his arm around Rei's shoulder, though she looked at him with an unmakable expression.

"I Know what you're about to ask and the answer is yes." Rei said coldly, not even bothering listening to him.

"Well, there you have it. We're all gonna stay at Rei's house." Heppokomaru smiled, cheering his friends up.

"YEA! WE CAN EAT!" they all yelled together. Rei sighed, but went on anyways, beginning to walk.

"Follow me, guys." Rei said, as everyone followed her, except Pokomi, however.

"Hey! Who's gonna help me carry my stuff?" Pokomi asked, desperately.

"You figure it out! I mean you're the responsible one, not me!" Heppokomaru said to his sister, as he walked off with the others.

"HEY! Grr…you ass…." Pokomi said with an embarrassed face, as she tugged her four bags of clothes and walked behind everyone.

Soon, when it was around night time, they arrived at this huge mansion-like house with a fountain in front of it.

"WHOA!" they all yelled in shock. "Is this where you LIVE Rei?" Softon asked, in complete shock.

"Yep. My parents are architects, so they have the money. It gets kinda lonely though, cuz they aren't around that much." Rei said.

"WAIT A MINUTE! So you live here by yourself!?" Beauty yelled, astonished.

"Well, yea. Most of the time. I usually have someone over here though so I don't get too lonely." Rei said.

"BEAUTIFUL, DARLING! JUST BEAUTIFUL!" Don Patch said in a French accent, as he took pictures of Bobobo, who was posing as the statue for the fountain!

"Bobobo! What the hell are you doing! You're gonna ruin her things!" Beauty yelled.

"Calm Down, Beauty! No I'm not!" Bobobo said, though then he tripped and fell into the water of the fountain, taking the head of the flamingo statue that was on it down with him.

"BOBOBO YOU FREAKING IDIOT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Don Patch yelled.

_Hahaha! It worked! Now they'll all think Bobobo broke it on his own and they'll never suspect that I cracked it when they weren't watching! Now Bobobo will get beat up and I'll become the star of this show once and for all! YES!_ Don Patch thought, with a sinister look on his face.

"Grr……." Rei growled, with her face red and her anger boiling.

"Uh oh. Now he's done it." Heppokomaru said, backing up about 5 steps.

"Done what?" Beauty wondered.

"You'll see, but I suggest you move back a little." Pokomi warned.

"For what?" Softon asked.

"You…you…YOU FUCKIN BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rei screamed in rage with fire behind her.

Then Don Patch, Beauty and Softon all got afraid, kinda understanding why Heppokomaru and Pokomi told them to move back.

"You guys haven't seen anything yet." Pokomi said, staying clear of Rei. "What do you mean?" Beauty asked in distress, even though she wasn't being targeted.

"Well…you see when Rei flips out like this she kinda…" Heppokomaru began, stopping so they could see what was going to happen next.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Rei yelled, with two 9.5 inch pistols suddenly appearing in her hands, pointed straight at Bobobo.

"Hey! WAIT A MINUTE! REI! YOU CAN'T SHOOT BOBOBO!" Beauty cried, though still a good distance away.

"YEA! I-I-I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER! WITHOUT ME WHAT'LL THIS SHOW BE CALLED!?" Bobobo asked, standing very still and sweating an ocean as he feared the worst.

"I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS WHO THE HELL YOU ARE! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN HERE 5 FUCKIN MINUTES AND YOU ALREADY BROKE SOMETHING! YOU IDIOT!" Rei yelled, with her finger twitching on the triggers of the guns. "Hey! Can't we work this out-AGH!" Bobobo cried, as Rei began shooting at him. "NO WE CAN'T! NOW STAY STILL, ASSHOLE!" Rei yelled, as she aimed directly at Bobobo but he swiftly dodged all the bullets she had shot so far.

"Grr…THAT'S IT! I'M TIRED OF YOU ALREADY! I HAVEN'T EVEN KNOWN YOU FOR HALF A DAY AND YOU PISSED ME OFF! NOW JUST GO AHEAD AND DIE!" Rei yelled, still shooting at him, but he was much too fast for her bullets.

"…GAH! THAT'S IT!" Rei screamed in rage, dropping her guns and running full force at Bobobo.

"Hehe, why'd you drop your guns? Do ya think you're really gonna hurt the almighty Bobobo-bo Bo-bob-" Bobobo began, but as he underestimated the girl he got a huge punch in the face, so hard that blood exploded from every opening in his head.

"WAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" Beauty and Softon yelled in shock, though Don Patch laughed and Heppokomaru and Pokomi just stood and watched Rei act like an animal.

"AGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bobobo cried, landing about 50 feet from the house.

Rei breathed heavily as she looked at her fallen prey, then turned around, picked up her guns and put an innocent smile on her face.

"Alright. Let's go in and eat." she said, opening the doors and walking into to her home as everyone looked at her with shocked, Bobobo-style faces.

"Aren't ya guys coming?" Rei asked, as if none of the violence that just transpired happened. They all just nodded and walked in behind her.

"H-Help! Guys! Please!" Bobobo said, crawling his way to the door, but Rei slammed the door so hard in his face that he flew back to where he started!

"Jesus, Rei, you didn't have to completely dismantle him. I mean accidents happen." Pokomi said.

"Oh well. What's done is done." Rei said, not really caring much. Later on, a knock was heard on the door. Rei got up to go answer it and…"PLEASE LET ME IN REI! I'M HURTING!" Bobobo cried. Rei looked at him with an unnamable face.

She sighed and said "Fine. Come in. But if ya break something else I'll beat you ten times as hard, got it?" Rei said, not threatening him but warning him.

"Y-Yes ma'me…" Bobobo sobbed, walking in like a helpless child. "OH WOW! THIS IS AMAZING!" Beauty smiled happily, her eyes sparkling at the sight of a thanksgiving sized meal on a long table.

"Oh, thank Ms. Ami. She's my parent's personal chef." Rei said, pointing to a middle aged woman with long, green hair tied in a ponytail wearing a white apron and a purple dress.

She didn't say anything, but gracefully bowed to the guests.

"Can we eat it?" Don Patch asked, actually thinking before doing for once, afraid of ending up like Bobobo.

"Sure." Rei said, and Beauty, Don Patch, and Bobobo immediately jumped into the food.

"Hey, Rei. Can Me and Heppokomaru go upstairs and change. I'm so tired of walking around in my school uniform for longer than normal!" Pokomi asked.

"Sure. Knock yourselves out." Rei said, as she proceeded to eat. "BOBOBO! YOU TOOK THE LAST PIECE OF SHRIMP!" Softon yelled in anger.

"WELL I'M SORRY, BUT I'M STARVING HERE!" Bobobo yelled.

"Good boy, Bobobo. Now eat your vegetables so you can grow up to be a big, strong man." Patches said, spoon feeding Bobobo, who was dressed as a baby and sitting in a highchair.

"Are they always this random?" Rei asked Beauty.

"Yea. They're something aren't they?" Beauty replied, sweat dropping at the two. "Rei! HEPPOKOMARU'S BEING MEAN TO ME! CAN YOU PUNCH HIM LIKE YOU DID BOBOBO FOR ME!" Pokomi yelled, coming down the steps, all dressed in a new outfit.

Her pigtails were held with blue and white polka-dot ribbons, she wore a white crop top with a light blue bolero jacket over it, white skinny jeans with a blue belt with a star buckle and glitter all over it and a silver chain hanging from the side of it, dark blue boots that were a bit below her knees with small, star shaped heels on them, white and light blue bracelets and white star shaped dangling earrings with blue jewels in the middle of them.

Bobobo began to cry suddenly, too, at Pokomi's comment.

"Why'd ya have to say it like that Pokomi? WAHAHAH!" Bobobo cried loudly. However, no one paid any attention to him, which hurt his feelings even more. So he cried louder.

"Grr…SHUT UP!" Rei screamed, with her fist in the air, ready to punch Bobobo again. However, he guarded him face this time in fear, so Rei stopped.

"Yea, that's what I thought." Rei said, lowering her fist.

"Hehehe." Beauty giggled at how Bobobo was so afraid of Rei, who was actually not much bigger than Beauty, only standing about 5'4, 4 inches taller than the pink haired girl.

"Bobobo, I doubt you're gonna have any teeth left if you keep acting dumb around Rei." Heppokomaru said, walking down the steps in another outfit as well.

He wore a blue jean jacket with the sleeves cut and a white and black skull and cross bones on the back of it, a black shirt, blue jeans with silver and gold chains on the side, a black collar with a silver line going through the middle of it, a small, gold chain necklace on his neck, two black straps slightly under his left shoulder with a gold buckle in the middle of each, black gloves with the fingers cut out and a thin, a gold hoop in his first piercing and silver studs in the other two in both ears, a cartilage piercing with a gold hoop in it on his right ear, still with a gold ring on his bottom lip, and wearing black and white sneakers. He also had a tattoo on his right arm reading Pokomi's name in kanji with a ribbon like design under it and some kind of saying under it, also in kanji.

"AW! LOOK AT HIM! HE'S SO GROWN UP!" Bobobo said, hugging his teenaged friend as if he were a plush toy. Pokomi just looked at Bobobo smoother her brother in envy.

"Hmph. How come when somebody as cute as me walks down you don't notice but if he walks down it's a big huge commotion?" Pokomi said in jealousy.

"And why does a boy your age have a tattoo!? Kids these days!" Bobobo said. Heppokomaru didn't answer, just looked at him with an annoyed type look.

"Hey! You guys ate like ALL the food!" Pokomi yelled in anger.

"Yep. Sure did and it was GOOD!" Don Patch said, tapping his belly like a stuffed pig.

However, for no reason at all, Bobobo body slammed Don Patch and they got into a big fist fight.

Everyone just laughed at them and all was well. But they didn't know one thing. Someone was secretly spying on them through the window.

"Hm. Bobobo…You really think you can defeat our empire, you're sadly mistaken." A deep voice said in the bushes outside of Rei's mansion of a home.

"That's right. Just because he beat Hajimaru, who's only in M Block, he probably thinks he's running the world. But he's wrong." a womanly voice said in anger.

"Yes. Our D-Block forces are going to crush him and his pathetic excuse of a team. He wont even make it to even our divine leader, Toshi." the man's voice said, laughing a bit.

"We'll just lead him to D-Block base and he can figure out the rest for himself, hopefully." the woman's voice snickered.

"It's just a matter of time. Then we'll strike." the man's voice laughed as the scene faded.

* * *

**Uh Oh! The Ancient D-Block Hair Hunters are trying to lure Bobobo in! Will Bobobo figure out their plans ahead of time or will his stupidity cause him to get annihilated by Rei and her guns and superhuman punches? Find out on the next episode of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: Genkitousen! **


	5. Chapter 5

A battle of extreme wit. It was the greatest fight that could ever be seen. So much energy, neither will quit!

"Man, they've been at it for at least an hour now. Don't you think we should stop them?" Heppokomaru said, looking a little bored.

"No. Let them act stupid on their own." Softon replied, drinking an orange soda.

It was just so unbearable to watch the agony that they put each other through.

For this was a tough battle. An staring battle!

"A STARING CONTEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" Beauty screamed out.

Bobobo looked at Don Patch, without any intensions of letting his gaze fall.

Don Patch did the same, with an evil glare, trying to fool the nose hair warrior.

"You know what…" Don Patch said, evilly.

"What?" Bobobo asked n anger.

"…Your shoelace…it's untied…" Don Patch said, shocking Bobobo. Bobobo blinked them made an incredibly shocked face.

"WAIT! MY SHOELACE ISN'T UNTIED! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REI! I LOST!" Bobobo cried to Rei, who looked at him crazy.

"And I'm supposed to care why?" Rei asked.

"BECAUSE I BET YOUR HOUSE IN THE CONTEST! WAHAHA! I'M SO SORRY!" Bobobo cried out.

"HAHAHA! YES! NOW I'M THE RICHEST CHARACTER ON THIS SHOW! NOBODY CAN BEAT THIS!" Don Patch cheered, dancing around like a maniac.

"Think again. SUPER FIST OF GORGEOUSNESS: ONE BILLION DOLLAR BAZOOKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Halekulani screamed, coming out of nowhere and attacking Don Patch with his endless amount of money.

"WAIT A MINUTE! WHERE THE HELL DID HALEKULANI COME FROM!?" Beauty screamed.

"That's what happens to posers that think they can compete with my money." Halekulani laughed.

"OH THANK YOU SO MUCH HALEKULANI!" Bobobo cheerful thanked his old enemy.

"Don't get so happy, Bobobo. I'll be back. Don't think I forgot about how you beat me 4 years ago. I've been treading it for all those years. I'm going to settle the score soon enough so you'd better watch your back-OOMPH!" Halekulani cried, passing out in the middle of his sentence.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET YOU BASTARD! YES! I'M RICH! HAHAHA-OW!" Don Patch laughed as he looked Halekulani's money, but was then knocked out by none other than Dengakuman!

"DENGAKUMAN! WHAT THE HELL!?" Beauty screamed.

"…Stupid fool. You'll never be better than me." Dengakuman said evilly with a creepy face, then walking away.

"Okay, can we please start this show? This is getting too weird for me." Pokomi said in annoyance.

**Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: Genkitousen**

**Episode 5: Ancient D-Block of Death! Wait a minute, that doesn't sound too fun!**

**

* * *

**

After all the useless arguments and stuffing their faces, the gang all went to sleep soundly. As they slept, someone invaded the household silently.

It was too dark to see the face, but the shadow looked quite muscular, probably as big as Bobobo.

He walked slowly up the steps into the main hallway, where a bunch of different bedrooms were located. He first walked past a wide open door.

"No! No! NO! NOT THE VIDEO PALACE! ALL MY FAVORITE GAMES ARE THERE! LIKE TINKERBELL AND CINDERELLA-OH CRAP I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST SAID THAT! MY REPUTATION IS RUINED!" Don Patch cried in his sleep, though the shadow just looked at him, sweat dropping and kept walking on.

He then walked into another room, where Pokomi slept just as soundly as Don Patch.

"No! Please don't do it! I can't stand it! No! You ruined it! That beautiful ice cream deluxe sundae with extra chocolate and strawberries and the most important thing…MORE CHOCOLATE is RUINED! WAHAHA!" she cried in her sleep, tossing and turning in her bed.

The shadow again sweat dropped and moved on. Then walked next to Bobobo's room, where Bobobo was sleeping on his head in a meditation stance and a pink mankini and purple wig on his head. The shadow didn't even want to stay there.

Then he walked past Beauty's room, seeing her sleeping soundly and sanely, unlike the other few rooms he walked by.

"Hm, maybe, just maybe…" the man said, walking into Beauty's room.

"AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Beauty's scream was heard throughout the house, waking everybody up immediately.

"BEAUTY! WHAT THE HELL, I WAS SLEEPIN!" Bobobo screamed in anger.

"Why is she screaming, it's like 3 in the morning." Rei said in a tired tone, rubbing her eyes.

"OMG! WHAT HAPPENED!? DID SOMEBODY TAKE THE LAST STRAWBERRY!?" Pokomi cried, running out of her room in her purple night gown and her hair without her ponytails and looking like anyone's hair would when they wake up.

"SHUT UP! I WAS HAVING THE GREATEST DREAM EVER! I DREAMT I WAS THE RULER OF THE WORLD AND BOBOBO WAS MY SERVANT!" Don Patch screamed, before being stepped on by Bobobo and they began to fight.

"Um, shouldn't we go downstairs and see what's up?" Softon asked calmly. Then they all walked down the steps and saw an open door with Beauty smashing her fists into a shadowy man's back, screaming.

"BEAUTY!" they all cried.

"Let her go right now!" Pokomi yelled, running down the steps, but it was too late. She and the man were gone in a flash!

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BEAUTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT DON PATCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAHAHAHA!" Bobobo cried, punching Don Patch numerous times in the face.

"NO! IT'S YOUR FAULT, BOBOBO!" Softon cried, sending a huge uppercut to Bobobo's chin.

"Guys! Stop it! It's nobody's fault. It just happened all of a sudden." Rei said to them, trying to calm the situation down.

However, it didn't work.

"HOW CAN YOU BE CALM, REI!? I MEAN, BEAUTY'S BEEN KIDNAPPED! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO NOW!?" Pokomi cried on her knees, making everyone else even sadder.

Rei then got irritated and pulled out a gun and shot it at the ceiling.

"GAH!" everyone else screamed in unison.

"Look! There's no use crying over-"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Heppokomaru cried, running into the scene out of nowhere.

"W-Where the hell have you been?" Rei wondered.

"Probably sleep." Pokomi said.

"How the heck did you sleep through all this noise?" Softon wondered.

"Earplugs. They work like a charm." Heppokomaru smiled innocently.

_Maybe I should get a pair of those for when I'm around these freaks._ Rei thought to herself.

"So, what's the problem?" Heppokomaru wondered.

"BEAUTY'S BEEN KIDNAPPED BECAUSE OF DON PATCH AND HIS HORRIBLE SMELL!" Bobobo cried, pointing to Don Patch.

"HEY! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT ONLY DECIDES TO TAKE A BATH EVERY 5 DAYS!" Don Patch yelled, punching Bobobo.

_That's so gross._ Softon, Heppokomaru, Rei, and Pokomi thought in unison.

"GRR! YOU LITTLE-" "HYAH!" Don Patch yelled, dressed in a karate robe.

"That's what happens when you mess with me." Don Patch said, posing as if he were actually somebody.

"EXCUSE YOU BUT I AM SOMETHING HERE DAMN IT SO GET YOUR MOTHERFUCKING FACTS STRAIGHT! GOT IT!?" Don Patch screamed out, but then a huge cinderblock flattened him!

"Well, next time he might reconsider what he says to the author." Softon said, sweat dropping.

"W-w-wait a sec…did you just say Beauty was kidnapped…?" Heppokomaru asked, with wide eyes.

"Yes! That's what we've been talking about this entire time!" Everyone yelled.

"Oh…well in that case…" Heppokomaru said, turning chibi.

"No! It's all you're fault, Bobobo! Why didn't you stop the guy!?" Chibi Heppokomaru cried, punching a Chibi Bobobo a few times.

"Well why didn't you!? I mean you're the one with the massive crush on her-"

"SHUT UP, DAMN IT! I DO NOT!" Chibi Heppokomaru interrupted Chibi Bobobo, blushing a lot.

"Hahaha!" Chibi Bobobo laughed and pointed, then chibi Heppokomaru ran toward him in anger.

Then he came in for a punch, but then Chibi Bobobo put some picture in front of Chibi Heppokomaru's face, making him faint with a nosebleed.

"Yes! I won, as always!" Chibi Bobobo smiled, posing on top of the 'Bobobo' logo.

"What did you show him?" Rei wondered, taking the picture and passing out as well.

"What's so grate about the freaking picture that's making everybody pass out!?" Pokomi wondered, and Softon took a look and finally realized.

"It's Megan Fox! OH MY GOSH! SHE'S JUST SO AMAZING!" Softon cried, falling on the ground like a typical fan girl would.

"Wow! What's so great about her anyways? I mean I could dye my hair black and look just like her, right?" Pokomi said, but then it just got silent.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BEAUTY'S GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT'LL WE DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" Don Patch cried, actually caring for Beauty for a change.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! AND IT'S ALL BOBOBO'S FAULT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Softon cried.

"HOW IS IT MY FAULT!?" Bobobo wondered, wearing a marching band outfit.

"Look! Everybody calm the heck down! All we've gotta do is track this guy down and BAM we beat the crap outta him and save Beauty!" Pokomi said, trying to cheer everyone up.

"Well, Bobobo she does have a point." Softon said.

"NO! I'M RIGHT HERE! ME! BEAUTY! THE MOST PRETTIEST CHARACTER ON THIS SHOW!" Patches yelled, dressed as Beauty but with WAY too much makeup on.

"You wish!" Rei yelled, kicking Don Patch out of the way.

"So…what are we gonna do now?" Pokomi asked the sulking Bobobo.

"I KNOW! WE CAN MAKE A-"

"NO!" everyone said in unison, interrupting Bobobo, who had a plan.

So they all sat around and thought.

Many days and nights passed as they thought endlessly for a plan to save the beloved Beauty.

"Shut up, Narrator, it hasn't even been 5 minutes yet!" Rei yelled.

"He's always got to exaggerate everything." Heppokomaru said in annoyance.

"Hey! I heard you-" Narrator cried, before Bobobo walked off set and cut his microphone off. "Thank god. Now then, anyone have any ideas?" Softon asked.

"…WE COULD-"

"Okay, if you haven't noticed already, Bobobo, nobody wants to hear your plans! So just shut up!" Pokomi said in annoyance, making poor Bobobo go in a corner and sulk.

"We could dress up as hair hunters and sneak into the base without being noticed and then we can save Beauty and earn a HUGE RAISE!" Don Patch smiled, dressed as Einstein.

"That's actually not a bad idea! Good job Don Patch." Softon said, petting Don Patch, who was now a dog and giving him a giant chocolate Easter bunny.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!?" Rei screamed out.

"Wait a minute! So you guys listen to him but not me! But I'm the main character! It says so in the credits!" Bobobo cried out in jealousy. Then Patches slapped him incredibly hard.

"Pull yourself together, girl! Think about it, we've only got 2 days left until the big game! Don't you want to win it?" Patches yelled to Bobobette, dressed as two pro swimmers.

"B-But…I'm afraid…I'm afraid of-"

"That's enough of you two!" Rei said, slapping both out of their little scene.

"Okay, I'm all up for Don Patch's little plan, but there's one problem…How in the hell are we gonna find a bunch of hair hunters at this time of night?" Heppokomaru asked.

"That's easy! We just have to beat them up when they're sleep and we're good to go!" Bobobo smiled, hoping to get some recognition.

"That's a stupid idea." Heppokomaru replied, with a little attitude in his voice.

"Well okay! You don't have to get all snippy with me! GOSH!" Bobobo cried.

"Oooh! Oooh! I know! I know! How about we sneak into the headquarters and beat them up while they're sleeping!" Don Patch smiled.

"Wow! You're on the ball today, Don Patch!" Softon said in surprise.

"I know! I mean these smarts come in handy sometimes ya know." Don Patch said, pointing to his head, though Bobobo's jaw dropped a country mile.

"Well it's settled! We catch a hair hunter, steal his clothes, and sneak into the hair hunt base! I'm so proud of you Don Patch!" Pokomi smiled, making Bobobo cry a sea of tears.

"QUIT BEING SUCH A WIMP! TOUGHEN UP YA BIG BABY!" Rei yelled, kicking Bobobo on his back.

"Alright then, now that we've got our plan, let's go!" Softon said, leading them on their quest as Bobobo slouched in sadness behind them.

_**In some Unknown Place inside the City**_

"Haha, that's right, Bobobo. Come sneak into my fortress. Ha, it'll be the last thing you do. Hahaha." A man laughed, with his body in darkness but his eye being shown as a russet color.

Though inside the base, Beauty was shown, tied up with tape over her mouth.

_Bobobo! Please, help me!_ she thought with a few tears building up in her eyes.

* * *

**Will Bobobo and the gang rescue Beauty and defeat this hair hunt base? Or will his jealousy of Don Patch get to him and cost him big time? Find out on the next episode of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: Genkitousen!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode 6: The Key of Locking Birds in a Cage! That doesn't make ANY sense at ALL! Oh Wait, YES it DOES!

* * *

**

As the group sneaks through the city, in search of the Ancient D-Block base, they stop for donuts and go out dancing for about 2 hours!

"Shut up Narrator! No we didn't!" Pokomi yelled in annoyance.

"SHHH!" the rest of the group said to Pokomi, softly.

"Be quiet, Pokomi. You want us to get caught and become a prison bitch?" Don Patch whispered, though Softon karate chopped him in the head.

"Don Patch stop trying to scare her." Softon said in annoyance.

"DAMN IT! WHERE THE HELL IS THE STUPID D-BLOCK BASE! WAHAHA! I'M GONNA KILL SOMEBODY IF I CAN'T FIND IT-"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING SCREAMING SO LOUD!" Rei yelled, punching Bobobo in the jaw.

"YOU HYPOCRIT! YOU'RE SCREAMING LOUDER THAN I AM-OW!"

"WHAT WAS THAT! I DIDN'T HEAR YOU! So I'm a WHAT!"

"Y-Y-You're the prettiest woman on the planet Earth, Rei! J-Just please don't hit me again, that really hurts."

"That's what I thought-"

"Hey, DON'T YOU EVER PUT YOUR HANDS ON MY BOY!" Patches screamed, whacking Rei with a spoon. Though Rei turned around with a creepy face and started pumbling Don Patch.

"Rei! Stop it! We've got better stuff to do than watch you kill those two! Rei!" Pokomi cried, trying to calm the situation down. Though as they all screamed like monkeys, Heppokomaru and Softon just watched them.

"So…How long do ya think they can keep this up?" Heppokomaru asked, sitting on an oversized rock with his elbow on one knee and an annoyed expression apparent on his face.

"Until they realize that Ancient D-Block is right in front of us." Softon said, pointing out the giant dome building in front of them that had a giant, Las Vegas style lighted 'D' that was in their presence.

"YOU STUPID BASTARD! GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE! RA!" Rei screamed, enraged, throwing Don Patch and Bobobo straight through the steal doors of the Hair Hunt Base!

"Hey! Who dares disturb our bedtime!" a bald man with a black, pointy French mustache yelled, wearing pink, furry footsie pajamas with a large, purple 'D' on his chest.

"SEE WHAT YOU DID NOW, DON PATCH! YOU WOKE THIS NICE MAN UP! I'm so sorry sir. Please forgive us!" Bobobo said, bowing and apologizing to the man.

"ME! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT PISSED REI OFF IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Don Patch screamed, pointing at Bobobo.

"Does it really matter? I mean he's up now so who cares?" Pokomi asked, annoyed.

"They're so fucking stupid it's ridiculous." Rei said, looking up at the sky, not caring for anything.

"YOU LITTLE ASSFACE! I'M THE ONE THAT SAVED YOUR ASS FROM GETTING EATEN BY THAT DOG THAT THOUGHT YOU WERE A CHEW TOY SO DON'T GET SNIPPY WITH ME!" Bobobo screamed, his face meeting Don Patch's.

"OH REALLY! BUT WHO HELPED YOU UNTANGLE YOUR NOSEHAIRS WHEN THEY GOT CAUGHT ON THAT ROLLERCOASTER RIDE! HUH!" Don Patch screamed, contesting Bobobo by pushing his head back, though Bobobo retaliated and pushed Don Patch's head back and they went on and on.

"Ok, this is retarded, Bobobo, I mean who cares?" Heppokomaru said in an annoyed tone with his arms folded.

"Wait a minute! Did you just say Bobobo? Are you Bobobo?" the man asked.

"Of course I am! WHY! YOU TRYNA PICK A FIGHT!" Bobobo yelled, with his boxing gear ready.

"Hehehe…BOBOBO-BO BO-BOBO! YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN JUST COME IN HERE UNINVITED AND NOT EXPECT A FIGHT!" the bald man yelled, floating in the air with his powerful aura blazing!

"AH!" Patches cried like a baby, her body trembling.

"Um, I don't think this is a great time Don Patch!" Pokomi said, watching in aw of the hair hunt soldiers great power flow.

"W-Who are you?" Bobobo asked, actually serious. "I AM KIMIMARU! I AM THE GUARD OF THE ANCIENT D-BLOCK BASE!" the man yelled.

"Oh really! Then tell me, where is Beauty!" Bobobo yelled in anger.

"Beauty? Who is that? I don't know who you're talking about! But anyways, no more talk! Just show me your power!" the man yelled, shooting his aura at Don Patch.

"NO! Don Patch!" Bobobo cried.

"AGH! I-I FEEL SO…SO…!" Don Patch yelled, sporting his new look of a furry, giant elephant wearing a bikini and posing in front of cameras.

"Oh yes! More! More! That's beautiful darling!" the cameramen said.

"How is THAT sexy!" Softon yelled in disgust.

"ENOUGH WITH YOUR LAME JOKES! SUPER FIST OF THE EYEBROW!"

"What! Super Fist of the Eyebrow? But I though only descendents of the Hair Kingdom could use hair-based attacks!" Heppokomaru said in shock.

"Hehe, you're absolutely correct, young man. However I don't give away my secrets to mere strangers. If you all want answers, you're going to have to defeat me." Kimimaru laughed, his eyebrows floating in the air and moving like calm snakes.

"Grr…" Bobobo growled.

_Damn it. How can he possibly be using a technique from the Hair Kingdom. There's no way. Unless he has some ties to Bobobo. And this is pretty weird standing here with this serious face talking to myself. I should get focused on the fight._ Softon thought to himself, with a serious look.

"Hahaha! Draw your nosehairs Bobobo! I want to see your true powers!" Kimimaru yelled, unleashing his eyebrows and aiming them for Bobobo.

"Super Fist of the Nosehair!" Bobobo yelled, with his nosehairs charging for Kimimaru. They're powers collided, equal in strength.

"Wow. This guys only at D-Block level and he's already matching Bobobo's power with ease!" Pokomi said in shock.

_Could this be the true power of the Ancient Hair Hunters? Are we underestimating them? And why am I asking myself all these questions like I know? This is so lame._ Pokomi thought to herself.

"Super Fist of the Eyebrow!" Kimimaru yelled, as his eyebrows caught Bobobo's nosehairs in thin air!

"No way!" Softon said in shock.

"Crap! My Nosehairs! He's got them all tangled up! Do you have ANY idea how long it takes to groom these babies!" Bobobo yelled, tearing up about the conflict.

"Hahaha! Oh look at this. It seems that the 'Invincible' Bobobo is powerless! What ever shall you do? Hahaha!" Kimimaru laughed maniacally.

"Grr…NOBODY MAKES HIS LIFE MISERABLE BUT ME! YA GOT THAT CHUMP!" Don Patch screamed, his aura raging.

"Wow. Look at his power! It's massive!" Softon said.

"Right you guys…Right…" Softon asked the others, who were paying no attention to him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Softon screamed out, confused of why Pokomi was texting on her phone and Heppokomaru was asleep.

"EXCUSE ME! BUT IS THIS REALLY THE TIME TO BE GOOFING OFF LIKE THIS!" Softon screamed out.

"Look I'm really bored right now and have nothing else to do so WHY NOT text?" Pokomi said, texting as she spoke.

"Well you could atleast try to help Bobobo out by using your magic or something!" Softon screamed.

"Nope. Sorry. They didn't pay me to fight this episode." Pokomi replied in a snooty tone.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Softon screamed in shock.

"Hey, could you please keep it down. I'm trying to sleep here." Heppokomaru said in a drowsy voice, slapping Softon's leg to keep him quiet.

"You two are just-WAIT A MINUTE! Where the hell is Rei?" Softon wondered.

"What do you want!" Rei said in an annoyed tone, with a couple of shopping bags in her hands.

"YOU WENT SHOPPING!" Softon cried.

"Well, yea! If I'm gonna go on this little adventure or whatever with you guys I'll need some extra clothes to take. And besides, they were having a 50 percent off sale at Macy's." Rei smiled, though Softon just fell to the floor in the middle of a spotlight, his arms and legs spread as if he were being stretched and his face in the floor.

_Teenagers…_

"Hey! Put that damn camera back on me! I want the WORLD to watch me destroy Bobobo here!" Kimimaru yelled.

"Bobobo! Please! Don't lose! What about me! How am I supposed to get outta here if you get beat?" Beauty cried, tied to the ceiling by pieces of hair.

"Beauty! Don't worry! I'll get you down from there!" Bobobo yelled, but Kimimaru tugged at his nosehairs even more.

"Haha, you wish! You'll never escape the grip of my eyebrows!" Kimimaru laughed.

"Not if I can help it!" Don Patch yelled, wearing a Power Ranger-like outfit and pulling out a sword.

_Please don't be the Don Patch sword. Please don't be the Don Patch sword._ Beauty prayed.

_Please be the Don Patch sword so I can get the hell outta here! I'm gonna miss my favorite show!_ Bobobo thought, not even worrying about the issue hand.

"NOW! TASTE THE DELICIOUSLY DISGUSTING WRATH OF MY TRUSTY…" Don Patch began.

_P__LEASE DON'T BE THE ONION!_ Beauty cried in her thoughts.

"DON PATCH SWORD!" Don Patch screamed, wielding his legendary Don Patch sword, though it was not a green onion, no, but a PURPLE onion!

"WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE!" Beauty screamed in utter confusion.

"Well, actually Beauty, that's a very good question. You see, a green onion has a more white tint in it while as the purple onion-"

"ENOUGH WITH THE EXPLAINATIONS! WE ALL SEE THAT THEY'RE DIFFERENT COLORS!" Kimimaru screamed, his eyebrows blasting Don Patch through the wall. "Oh no! Don Patch! You'll pay for that!" Bobobo cried.

"Haha! Oh really and what are YOU going to do about it?" Kimimaru laughed.

"Oh nothing. I'm don't think you should be worrying about me." Bobobo smiled, whistling as if calling for a bird.

"What the hell is doing?" Rei wondered, though saying that and not looking, paying more attention to her Blackberry.

"WHAT'S WITH YOU TEENAGERS AND PHONES!" Softon cried out.

"You know Softon, you could help Bobobo out instead of getting onto us about being lazy." Pokomi said.

"Well…Um, That's a good question. Well, you see, my salary has been going down lately and-"

"AHAA! I knew it! You're just as selfish and lazy as I am!" Pokomi shouted, pointing her finger at Softon.

"But I'm 29 years old and can do something with my money! You're 14 and don't have to pay taxes!" Softon yelled.

"Oh my God, who cares…?" Heppokomaru sat up and asked, rubbing the back of his head with a slightly awake but very tired looking appearance.

"HEY! BACK TO ME! WHO CARES ABOUT THEM!" Bobobo yelled, moving the camera in his direction.

"Ha! What's that bird call gonna do! Ahahahaha!" Kimimaru laughed, but then his right eyebrow turned to stone and shattered in an instance breaking one of Bobobo's nosehairs free.

"What was that!" Beauty cried.

"AGH! MY BEAUTIFUL EYEBROW! NOW IT'S SHORTER THAN THE OTHER! WHICH ONE OF YOU COCKSUCKERS DID THIS!" Kimimaru screamed in rage.

"IT WAS PROBABLY YOU, YOU FUCKING ICE CREAM HEAD! I'LL KILL YOU!" Kimimaru yelled, running toward Softon, but then his other eyebrow turned to stone and broke, making him stop in shock.

"What the hell…? What's going on?" Kimimaru wondered.

"Fist of the Key!" a familiar voice shouted.

"No way!" Beauty said in shock.

"What the…!" Kimimaru cried.

"LOCK IT!" the voice said, with a golden key appearing in Kimimaru's left arm and turning. His arm then turned to stone less than a millisecond later.

"Long time no see, Bobobo." the voice said.

"Who the hell is that! You fucking asshole! I totally had that dude and you pretty much finished him off! Who the FUCK do you think you are!" Don Patch screamed, with dirt all over him.

"…Godfather…?" the voice said in a whimpering tone.

"Huh?" Don Patch replied.

"OH MY GOD! GODFATHER I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! WAHAHAHA!" the man cried hugging Don Patch tightly and sobbing.

"It's Hatenko!" Pokomi yelled, taking her attention away from her phone.

And Hatenko it was.

He wore his same purple and white scarf with an open orange leather jacket with the kanji for Wiggin on the back in white color, a black shirt, black leather pants similar to his original outfit, but weren't as tight, white and gold belts on his side, and black shoes with gold buckles.

_Oh God. Now I've gotta listen to this bozo bitch about how much he LOVES Don Patch? That's just great. I might as well just shoot myself._ Heppokomaru thought, with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey, don't talk about him like that. And why do you have such a shitty attitude today?" Bobobo asked, free from Kimimaru and looking as if nothing had happened prior.

"Because I'm tired and I just want some sleep. Is that too much to ask the writers of this show?" Heppokomaru said, still having that look on his face.

"Oh get over it you big baby, it's not like you're gonna have fucking wrinkles in the morning just because you didn't sleep one goddamn night." Rei said.

"Now was it necessary to use so many curse words Rei?" Bobobo asked.

"…Do you wanna die-"

"NO MA'ME!" Bobobo cried, bowing to Rei's feet after she got out one of her guns.

"OH GODFATHER I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S BEEN 3 WHOLE YEARS! OH MY GOODNESS-AGH!" Hatenko cried when Don Patch suddenly punched him in the face.

"G-G-Godfather-"

"SHUT UP! MAN UP! REAL MEN DON'T CRY! GET OVER IT!" Don Patch screamed.

"…Oh Godfather…You're so right…" Hatenko teared up, with him and Don Patch in a blurry meadow scene.

"Hatenko!" Patches smiled, slowly running toward Hatenko with her arms open wide.

"Boss!" Hatenko smiled, doing the same thing Patches did.

"Oh Hatenko!"

"Oh Godfather!" the two said, getting closer and closer, until Bobobo ruined their special moment.

"WHO CARES ABOUT THESE TWO! CAN WE JUST PLEASE GET SOME SLEEP HERE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW CRUCIAL SLEEP IS TO THE HUMAN BODY!"

"Bobobo, do you even know what the word crucial means?" Softon asked.

"…Um…WAHAHAHAHA! SOFTON YOU RUIN EVERYTHING! WAH!" Bobobo cried, sitting in a chair in a random classroom crying in a corner with a cone hat on his head that said 'I'm stupid' and a clown nose.

"…All my life I've been teased by the other kids." Bobobo narrated.

"Haha! Loser!"

"Stupid!"

"Wimp!"

"Crybaby!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Everyone laughed at me and called me all sorts of hurtful names and-"

"Okay is this a fucking monologue or what? Can we please just go home and get some sleep?" Pokomi said in annoyance.

"Your right. Let's head back." Bobobo agreed, as the group began to walk away. "Hey! Wait a minute! What about me! I'm still stuck up here!" Beauty cried.

"Oh crap! Sorry Beauty!" Bobobo cried, freeing Beauty from the prison.

"Sorry my ass. Let's go." Beauty said, ignoring Bobobo and walking away.

"Damnit! I never knew he would do that! But that's okay, because I, Hikaru, commander of C-Block will destroy you all!" a man laughed manically, with a very short red Mohawk, slanted yellow eyes, wearing a hair hunt uniform but instead of the traditional pants he wore gray cargo pants.

"Hikaru, are you seriously doing that evil laugh crap again? I mean that's so 2000s." a woman said.

"No, sister, I am just giving suspense to the scene here." Hikaru replied.

"Get real Hikaru. Without my help you wont stand a chance against that dude." the woman giggled, showing herself.

She had long, wavy red hair and yellow eyes with blue eye shadow on her eyelids and wearing an outfit similar to Lemon Fizz's hair hunt outfit from the original show, but her armor and boots were blue and the dress was white.

"Why do you always have to burst my bubble, Hikari? I mean just because you run B-Block doesn't mean that you're-"

"Actually it does mean that I'm better than you because everybody knows that B comes before C, Dumbass." Hikari laughed.

"Well fine. That'll just make it even harder for Bobobo." Hikaru laughed, looking at his TV screen to watch Bobobo and the gang walk home.

"So that's him. He's ugly! Looks like a gorilla with down syndrome if ya ask me." Hikari said, fixing her makeup in her compact mirror as she sat on Hikaru's desk with her legs crossed.

"Oh my God-Who the hell cares what he looks like!" Hikaru yelled.

"Well I do! I need me a boyfriend, shit!" Hikari yelled, taking out a cigarette and smoking, but then she blinked hard and closed her eyes in on the screen.

"Oh shit! I think I found two candidates right now!" Hikari smiled happily, staring at Hatenko first, then Hekun.

"Oh Lord." Hikaru said in disgust.

"Hurry up! I've got some hunting to do, Hikaru." Hikari said, smiling and then the screen faded to black.

* * *

**Hatenko is back, kids! Another piece to the puzzle is filled! But what does this Hikari woman really want with our returning friend, Hatenko and our little Hekun? Does she want a boyfriend or something much more? And this Hikaru, what will he do to Bobobo? Can Bobobo defend himself from these two siblings? And what happened to the Ancient D-Block leader? Why isn't he coming into the spotlight? Find out on the next episode of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: Genkitousen!**

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely long wait you guys! I've been playing in multiple national basketball tournaments with my team so I didn't have much time to focus on writing the story. But luckily We've finished our last tournament until the Spring and therefore I can continue the story as planned! So Sorry for the inconvenience! Stay tuned for the next chapter! And remember to Review! :)**


End file.
